


Right in my Space

by howdoyousleep



Series: Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Solider Bucky Barnes| Shrinkyclinks [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Booty Calls, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Riding, Rimming, Romantic Friendship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, barely, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: Fuck. Steve’s head falls against the door with a gentle thump that he knows Bucky has to hear from the other side. Bucky was the absolute best and the absolute worst thing he could have seen on the other side of his door, especially with his slightly muddled red-wine-filled brain. He has worked so hard to avoid this moment, has hurt himself over and over again, and here he is feeling vulnerable standing at his door at midnight while the guy he definitely doesn’t want to date and definitely might not be in love with stands on the other side.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Solider Bucky Barnes| Shrinkyclinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509377
Comments: 80
Kudos: 703





	Right in my Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi wow what it's me without any Daddy Kink in a fic??? Lmao  
> But seriously I have had this in my head ever since I heard Summer Walker's "Body". I just wanted a fic where Steve is little and bossy and beefy Buck if obsessed with him and worships him. Thus...here we are. It's literally 9K (!!!) of booty call-ish smut. Might be too much but enjoy!

Steve has been looking forward to this evening for the entire week, ever since he had barely begun the week with the Sunday Blues, the weekend coming to a rapid close. Not even out of the present weekend, he was already seeking out and relying on the following weekend as a source of much needed relaxation and self-care. It seems as if Past Steve (who Present Steve can confirm is indeed an _asshole_ ) wasn’t very forward-thinking, setting quite a few deadlines all within a day or two of each other which has led to a handful of absolute breakdowns, a few sleepless nights, multiple coffee runs a day, and Sam’s interference at a few points within the days that ran together.

Steve was ready for this weekend. He was ready for the relaxation he so desperately needed, was ready for the bubble bath, the red wine, was ready to turn a few neglected records. He was ready for the new candle he bought, full of homey cinnamon notes, and the embarrassing quantity of frozen pizzas and large tub of strawberry shortcake-flavored ice cream. He was more than ready.

It’s late, much later than he anticipated staying awake until, and he’s coming down from the buzz that had set in from the red wine he drank far too much of for his size and tolerance. His skin is still pink from the steamy bath water that had refilled once and then twice and he’s wrapped up in an old sweatshirt that’s much too large for him, not even bothering with pants, snug in a pair of briefs instead. He had planned ahead and brought more than enough blankets to the couch with him, knowing damn well he’s going to fall asleep on it while decades’ old episodes of Forensic Files run in the background. All in all, this is one of his most successful self-care nights he’s had in a very long time.

He gracelessly sticks what’s left of his pizza slice into his mouth, wiggling his toes in anticipation for ice cream time (he isn’t even going to pretend like he’s going to wait for dinner to settle) when he hears a knock on the door. It’s so hesitant at first that he doesn’t even believe it’s real or coming from the other side of his front door so he makes no effort to remove himself from the couch.

The second time he hears it the noise is louder, more confident, and it is definitely coming from his own door. He checks the clock. 11:47 PM. That’s…unusual. As quietly as he can he unwraps himself from the blanket he has wrapped his form in and pads to the door in his socked-feet. Looking through the scratched peephole, an extra little burst to his heartbeat at the oddity of the situation, he blinks a few times at who he sees.

_It’s Bucky._

Fuck. Steve’s head falls against the door with a gentle _thump_ that he knows Bucky has to hear from the other side. Bucky was the absolute best and the absolute worst thing he could have seen on the other side of his door, especially with his slightly muddled red-wine-filled brain. He has worked so hard to avoid this moment, has hurt himself over and over again, and here he is feeling vulnerable standing at his door at midnight while the guy he _definitely doesn’t want to date and definitely might not be in love with_ stands on the other side.

Him and Bucky’s “relationship” had started innocently enough, finding each other’s presence flirtatious and comforting one late Thursday night in Sam’s favorite bar. Steve had drooled into his beer as soon as Bucky had walked through the door with his broad-ass fucking shoulders and his elegantly sloppy man bun, his charming smile. When Bucky mortifyingly caught Steve ogling from a few tables away, a devious yet bashful smirk pulled at the corners of his lips that had the blonde blushing profusely and using his glass as a way to hide his own grin. It had been love at first sight.

Except…not quite. The problem with that was Steve was hesitantly positive he could easily fall in love with Bucky but he’s quite certain Bucky has no intention of actually dating him or giving him a chance to love him. Because their “relationship” has been purely physical. Steve and Bucky just fuck. He thinks “just fuck” but that’s hardly the accurate way to describe what they do. Having sex with Bucky is _other-worldly_. It’s like nothing Steve has ever experienced before and he’s had quite a few experiences ever since people started to realize that Steve can damn near perfectly fulfill their twink fantasies.

A sexual experience with Bucky is not _just sex_. It is erotic and consuming and earth-shattering. Bucky has taken Steve apart and put him back together again with just his tongue. Bucky has made Steve shed tears from sex. Bucky has made Steve have two, three, four orgasms within one night. Bucky looks into Steve’s eyes when he fucks into him and holds him close and eats ass like a champion and has the filthiest mouth Steve’s sure there is in the world. Bucky is confident and competent and isn’t afraid to take what he wants while also making sure that all of Steve’s needs (both unspoken and spoken) are more than well-met. And he could never ask for anything more sexually but therein lies the problem—Steve wants more than just sex.

Bucky looks like he could rip you in half like a phonebook but he’s the softest person that Steve has ever come across. His rugged façade that had Steve drooling from the first second he saw him didn’t match his insides, didn’t match his heart. He went on jogs and walked dogs and volunteered with veterans. He loved art and museums and his mama. He was bashful when he woke up all wrapped around Steve and would text him to remind him to take a break from his work late at night, making sure Steve was in bed. It was all _just sex_ …right?

Steve realized he wanted more from Bucky when he woke up one morning after rolling around in the sheets all night to the smell of vanilla and cinnamon and the sounds of humming. He found Bucky in the kitchen in just his underwear shaking his hips to an Adele song and flipping pieces of french toast onto a growing pile on a plate. He had never seen anything so appealing in his entire life and thought to himself, “ _This is something I want to wake up to forever_.” Instead, what gruffly came out of his mouth was, “ _Could really get an unfortunate burn doin’ what your doin’ lookin’ like you are…”_

And ever since then Steve has begun to push back and away from Bucky because Bucky never makes any indication or comment or attempt at dating Steve, which makes sense but still hurts nonetheless. The first time Bucky held him against the wall of his apartment, sucked on the hinge of his jaw, and whispered, “ _Just sex?”_ Steve had whole-heartedly agreed. The hesitancy creeped in almost immediately though, especially after their third and final round that first night, but was ever-present when Bucky pulled him close and wrapped him up in thick limbs instead of pushing him out into the middle of the night.

So, after some time Steve pushed back, ignored texts and phone calls for the most part, but he never thought it would be this hard to break a non-existent relationship off with someone. He will acknowledge that whatever it is they had went on for quite some time, like half of a year, but it still shouldn’t be so difficult, right? Denying Bucky was hard, something Steve had been working to do for months now, a weak weak man, but _fuck_ it was just too good to give up, the sex and Bucky as a person. Having Bucky, even for a night, was something Steve was struggling to give up. There had been moments where Steve had let Bucky back in, his charm and his mouth working wonders to break him down, but for the most part Steve had been successful.

Until now.

He peeks through the peephole again and sure enough Bucky is still standing there. Fuck. _Fuck._ Fine. Steve sighs as he opens the door.

He realizes within half of a second that he is in no way shape or form prepared for this moment, having not seen Bucky in person for well over a month. Looking up at him knocks the wind right out of his chest, makes him want to wiggle his toes into the hardwood to match the wiggle tight within his ribcage. Bucky is casually dressed in sweatshorts and a sweatshirt, respectively dark grey and hunter green, Steve knowing damn well he’s free-ballin’ it under the soft fabric, and it makes his fingers twitch with the need to touch and squeeze. His hair is pulled up into a bun and Steve wants to mess it up in the best way he knows how. Bucky looks like he’s headed to workout but also like he’s come directly from a runway and he makes Steve all achy all over.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky greets softly, leaning against the doorframe, voice falling onto Steve’s ears feeling like warm molasses rolling down his spine. He forgot how beautiful it was, deep and sweet, lilt of a city accent that Steve adored.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve responds, shuffling awkwardly for a few seconds, suddenly remembering that, while he’s imagining what’s under Bucky’s shorts, that he had forgone his altogether, his own sweatshirt coming to rest a few inches above his knees. When he dares himself to look back up at the brunette, he’s immediately biting his lip and looking up at the ceiling because _god_ Bucky can’t look at him like that, like he wants to eat him alive and feel him all over.

“Did uh…did I interrupt somethin’?” Bucky asks, a tease in his tone as his eyes rove hotly over Steve’s form once more before meeting his eyes and Steve huffs, “No, no I’m just…just having a night in,” as he crosses his arms over his chest. Bucky’s smirk grows and Steve can’t help but mirror it after a few seconds of looking at each other like a pair of goons standing in an apartment building hallway. He decides to get right to the point, rip it off in one go like a bandaid.

“What are ya doin’ walkin’ up to my door at midnight, Buck?” he asks quietly, leaning on the doorknob as gracefully as he can when one attempts to do so. Bucky is quiet for a few seconds, turns his head to the left, Steve able to see the clench of his strong jaw, and he sucks in air before answering with a shrug.

“I texted you.”

“I put my phone on silent to have time to myself.”

“You been doin’ that for a month now?”

Steve stutters, meets Bucky’s playful yet challenging gaze, knowing there’s a little bit of hurt in his eyes and tone as well, and it guts him. He shuffles on his feet and looks away.

“ _Buck_ , look I—”

“You look good, baby…” Bucky purrs, interrupting his thoughts, Steve knowing that tone of voice intimately, it breaking down every brick of Steve’s walls within just a few words, and he rolls his eyes as if it didn’t set butterflies loose in his chest. Before Steve can call him on his cheesy line Bucky’s hand softly glides down a few inches of his arm and Steve must have missed the part where he stepped in closer because he can smell Bucky’s scent, all warm and spearmint-y and pine-y and feel the heat radiating off of his body that makes him want to squeeze in close to his chest.

“ _Quit_ , Bucky. I’m standin’ here in my britches and a huge sweatshirt, can’t look good,” Steve huffs pathetically and Bucky’s quick to respond with, “Always look good, more than good,” and Steve feels his cheeks heat up and flush at the simple comment. How can someone make his stubborn self be so _easy_?

“Been missin’ you,” Bucky comments almost off-handedly, a breath of a thing, and it feels like someone has a fist around his heart, makes it squeeze up into his throat. _It’s just physical, it’s just physical,_ he reminds himself but _damn_ does it feel good to hear Bucky directing that comment to him of all people. Steve doesn’t know what to say in response, knowing that if he did respond he would push Bucky away and _he should_ but he doesn’t want to, he really doesn’t want to. But he should.

“Got to thinkin’ about you tonight,” Bucky starts and there’s a shift in his tone that has Steve’s dick perking up, one that has his pulse quickening. The last thing Steve needs is that mouth to pop off with pure filth but it’s been so long and Steve is whining to himself in his head that he _wants it, needs it!!!_ that he’s weak and suddenly horny all over and half-hard in his briefs. He can’t meet Bucky’s eyes, not yet, but that doesn’t stop the brunette from pushing, from crowding Steve into the doorjamb and being _so close_ but _not fucking touching_ him. In a humiliating turn of events it almost makes Steve whine, swallowing it down as effectively as he can, attempting to stay strong but Bucky’s presence is overwhelming and heady, making Steve question why he wanted to push Bucky away to begin with.

“Got to thinkin’ about your pretty eyes and that pretty mouth,” Bucky starts, speaking slow and syrupy, innocently enough, but then he’s tilting Steve’s chin up and running a thumb along his bottom lip and _shit_ Steve wants to suck in into his mouth while he gazes into those blue-grey eyes. He lets Bucky touch his lip, caress it and watch him watch the movement on Steve’s mouth and then Bucky breathes, “Thought about how sweet you look when you’ve got your mouth stuffed full’a my cock.”

 _Mother fuck._ It’s the cheapest of shots and Steve tells him so, a whisper of, “ _Cheap fuckin’ shot, Barnes_ ,” but it’s breathless and so obviously needy. He _loves_ giving Bucky head, loves taking Bucky apart with his mouth, loves having his ridiculously perfect cock so deep in his throat that he gags on it a little. He loves laying between Bucky’s thick thighs, looking up his beefy body all sweet and batting his eyelashes, suckling on the fat head, taking him deep, making it wet and messy, lapping at his balls—Steve _loves_ sucking on Bucky’s cock.

“ _Mhmm_ , wouldn’t use it if it didn’t work, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs with a smirk, hand moving away from his face, Steve already putty in his hands with his chin remaining tilted up without the help of a few fingers. He doesn’t even notice his eagerness and Bucky leans down to run his nose alongside Steve’s own, such an intimate gesture, such a tease, and he finds himself barely whimpering into Bucky’s mouth before he can catch it. He’ll be damned if he leans in first, is the one to kiss Bucky or initiate a kiss first.

“Thought about how pretty you look when you come. You let out the sweetest noises, honey, did you know that?” Bucky asks hot and low on his lips and it makes Steve’s gut clench up and his eyelids flutter closed and now all Steve can think about is how good it feels when Bucky wrings orgasm after orgasm out of him in the way only Bucky can do so. He bites at his lip and looks back up at the larger man, rock hard in his briefs by this point, and whispers, “Yeah?” just so he can get Bucky thinking about him more, completely selfish and okay with it.

Steve’s innocent question makes Bucky’s eyes sparkle mischievously and he watches as his own fingers slip down Steve’s arm, murmuring, “ _Oh yeah_ , just the prettiest. Been missin’ ‘em, been missin’ hearing you let ‘em out just for me. D’you miss lettin’ them out for me, sugar?” _Sugar_ hits him right in the chest, another cheap shot, makes him gasp lightly into the air between him and Bucky, hand twitching to reach out. _Sugar_ is his favorite, makes him bashful and sweet, makes him want to wrap himself around Bucky and nibble at his neck, kiss at that spot underneath his ear that makes him shiver.

_Goddamnit._

Before he can help it, Steve is nodding his head minutely, glancing at Bucky’s lips before looking into his smoky eyes and whispering, “Love makin’ them for you, Buck you know that.” His response makes Bucky smile slyly, like he knows he’s working Steve over, leading him easily right into his trap as if he needed a trap to get Steve to go to bed with him. Bucky’s lips brush his so softly he doesn’t even feel it at first, just lips dusting lips, and it’s like every pent-up piece of anxiety about the situation unravels in his chest at the touch. He’s scared to move, scared to say anything, just wants to feel Bucky again, missing him even though he’s right here in front of him squeezing his smaller body into the door frame even more.

“ _God_ , baby no one makes ‘em like you, looks so sweet takin’ me the way you do,” Bucky’s voice sounds like gravel to his ears and he presses a gentle and chaste kiss to the corner of Steve’s lips and he can’t help it, he breaks down a little bit, hands flying up to grip onto Bucky’s hips. He slips his thumbs under his rucked-up sweatshirt and swipes them against warm skin, his mouth watering at the massive desire to feel this warm skin surround him, all over him. Bucky _purrs_ , eyes watching Steve’s own as best they he can as he kisses the other corner of his mouth, slow and sweet and full of self-control.

Steve expects Bucky’s lips to stop there but they slip against his cheek, soft and simple, kissing a cheekbone then the hinge of his jaw then the skin of his neck. He feels like his body is on fire, flames licking tight up his spine, cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat and he damn near collapses against the doorjamb as he tilts his head back. His grip on Bucky’s hips tightens and he hisses through his teeth when he feels the other man suck on the soft skin of his neck, makes him whine out softly, “ _Buck…_ ”.

He’s done for. Just like that.

“Yeah, sugar, _those noises_. You gonna make ‘em for me tonight? You gonna let me hear ‘em? Don’t know why you’ve been hidin’ from me,” and Bucky’s voice is hot in his ear, hot against his mouth, hips finally _finally_ pressing into his form, large against small, and it’s so much at once, so overwhelming. Steve is panting within seconds, heavy breaths through his nose as best he can, and he gasps out, “You gonna treat me right and work ‘em outta me, big guy?” Bucky groans, chuckles darkly through it, and although Steve’s words are tough and his chin is strong, he’s trembling against Bucky’s body, pressed together from head to toe at this point. Bucky’s hands run up his sides gently, his movements and lips and eye contact soft, the exact opposite of the powerful electricity they’re currently sharing. Bucky’s wide palms cup his face, his jaw, and he purrs, “ _Oh, honey_ —you got no idea.”

“Gonna make you work for it, Barnes. I ain’t easy and you’re comin’ to my door damn near tomororw,” Steve whispers back as if he’s completely put out by the other’s surprise arrival at his doorstep, completely melting into the feeling of Bucky’s big hands running over his body, squeezing at it slowly and deep. Bucky bites at his chin on his way to trail kisses along is jawline and he’s almost done pretending he doesn’t want Bucky, moaning softly at the treatment, hips stuttering into the beefy body in front of him.

“Always fightin’, always stubborn—expect nothin’ else from you, sugar. You want me to break you down, that’s exactly what I’ll do.”

And suddenly Steve’s feet are off the ground with a squeak, Bucky’s hands confidently grabbing onto his ass, yanking him up somehow gracefully, purring deeply into his lips when he feels how hard Steve is against his stomach, lithe thighs wrapping around a thick waist. And then they’re kissing and it’s _so hot_ and frantic, Bucky’s lips are heaven, eager and warm, and Steve’s grabbing at Bucky’s jaw, fingers tingling at the feeling of stubble underneath them.

“ _Yeah,_ look at you puttin’ up a hard front while this little cock is about to burst just from my words alone, honey.”

Steve whines, high and feminine, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, and Bucky kicks the door shut, leaning down to lock it before moving with purpose through Steve’s small apartment, knowing the terrain well. Bucky’s mouth is somethin’ else, a pure wonder of the world, with both what it spews as well as how sweet it is. Steve knows his own cock isn’t “little”, above-average for someone his size, but Bucky likes to make his cheeks flush, likes to hear him whimper in humiliation, knows how Steve likes to be made to feel pretty and small, humiliated a little. His words make Steve roll his hips as best he can in Bucky’s tight grip, grinding and seeking out more friction for his confined erection, adding to his humiliation and blush. Even though it’s debased and he’s groveling it feels so good, both rubbing his dick off on Bucky’s body and feeling the other man everywhere after so long.

Steve is a sucker for Bucky’s strength, attracted to his frankly enormous size since he first laid eyes on him, and being swept off his feet in his doorway and carried to his bedroom without even a hitch in Bucky’s breath makes his insides squeal. Before Bucky can throw him down onto his mattress Steve licks at the seam of his mouth, coyly and teasingly, checking off another box in his head of things he knows hits Bucky right in the dick, makes him shiver, makes him gasp. Bucky rumbles into the kisses, noise deep in his chest, and then he’s lowering the both of them, Steve’s back hitting the made-bed almost lovingly, and _fuck_ it feels incredible to have Bucky’s body on top of his own again.

Feeling Bucky between his spread legs makes his gut clench, makes him feel a little like a slut, and he revels in it, enjoys it, arches his back into Bucky to feel him even more. His wide palm is cradling the back of Steve’s head like he never wants to pull back or breathe again, like Steve is all he needs to survive, and his other hand slips and slides down his side and _god_ he’s cupping Steve’s ass, squeezing at it and moaning softly.

“ _God_ , I missed you, missed this sweet little body underneath me, baby, _fuck_ ,” Bucky breathes into the chaste easy kisses he plants on his mouth and down his jaw and Steve can’t help but moan and agree, “ _God, Bucky_ ,” as he feels his fingers dig into the meat of his ass more, fingers _so close_ to dipping into his hole. Steve wants more, wants it all, wants to feel Bucky’s warm and surprisingly soft skin pressed into his, surrounding him, the hands slid underneath Bucky’s sweatshirt not good enough.

He whines, turns his head into Bucky’s cheek, and pushes at his sweatshirt, pushing to grip his pecs, so full and firm. Steve can’t help the low, gravelly, pleased noise that slips from his mouth as he squeezes, the fingertips of one hand scratching over a nipple, making Bucky gasp shakily into Steve’s chin.

“Missed _you_ , missed these _fuckin’ tits_ , Bucky, _god_ , forgot how big you are, how good you feel,” he whispers shakily into Bucky’s swollen lips, watching Bucky’s face through half-lidded eyes as the pads of his thumbs roll over the buds, pinching them softly, teasingly. For someone so rugged in appearance Bucky is so sensitive, so soft, it makes Steve want to break him down just so he can be the one to tenderly put him back together. As his thumbs move at a tortuous and almost overstimulating pace Bucky’s forehead creases, his moans get a little more desperate, and Steve can feel how hot and heavy his cock is in the crease of his hip, pressing down hard.

Bucky’s lips pressing into his own, his tongue beating softly against his, is what drags him out of his thoughts. He pushes at Bucky’s sweatshirt enough, whines pitifully enough, for him to get his act together, detaching himself from Steve to pull his sweatshirt over his head efficiently. _Sweet Christ,_ Bucky makes quite the picture at the edge of his bed, bare-chested and tenting lewdly in his shorts, eyes dark and focused. It makes Steve want to giggle and present on all fours for Bucky, such an intense urge he has to bite his lip as he leans up on his elbows to get a better view.

The smaller can’t help himself, is too hot in the moment, and runs the arch of his foot along the bulge in Bucky’s shorts, watching as his mouth dropping open makes Steve’s own mouth drop in the same fashion. Bucky moans, watches as Steve’s dainty-looking foot presses hard and sweet into his cock, and Steve feels like his blood is boiling over, whispers, “Take it out, _touch it_ , show me.”

Bucky’s moaning again, humps up into Steve’s foot as he pushes down one last hard time, and he watches as Bucky’s hand comes down to cup his erection through his shorts, giving Steve a show. _Fuck_ , Steve would think it’s completely unfair for someone like Bucky to look the way he does and to be as well-endowed as he is if someone else had Bucky’s attention but they don’t—Steve does. Bucky’s looking down at Steve like he wants to eat him alive, rubbing his palm across the front of his shorts once more before he’s tugging the waistband down slowly, the angry and shiny head of his cock peaking out. Steve’s mouth is already watering.

“Look at how wet you already are, so pretty, Buck, _come on_ ,” Steve comments heavily, breaths coming in puffs as he looks up at the other man through his lashes, watching as Bucky drops the waistband of his shorts, tucks it under his balls. The sight makes Steve whimper, spread his legs on instinct, his own hand reaching down to pinch at his nipple gently through his sweatshirt. He hears Bucky rumble at the sight, gritty and low, and can’t help but check another box off the list of things that makes Bucky’s brain go offline, pitches his voice a tad and whines, “So big, Buck. How’s a cock like that supposed to fit in my tight little cunt, huh? Gonna have to open me up real good, baby, gonna have to make me all sloppy and wet.”

Bucky _moans_ , “ _Fuck, Steve jesus christ,”_ his cock jumping and leaking at Steve’s words, unable to even respond in the moment, and he reaches down to wrap a loose fist around his length. Steve feels himself get a little light-headed at the sight, of hot, beefy, sweet Bucky Barnes fisting his fat cock at the end of his bed, staring Steve down like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. The attention makes Steve keen, makes him pump his hips up into the air above him, rub his fingers over his nipple, teasing himself. The attention makes Steve unknowingly pitch his voice again and whimper out a soft, “ _Buck_ …” to which Bucky replies with “Yeah, baby know you can take it, take it so well, like no one else can, know you love this fuckin’ cock fillin’ you up, stuffin’ you full.”

 _Fuck_.

“S’what I want, want it so much, Bucky, missed it, missed you, no one can fuck me like you,” Steve rambles, unable to control what he’s saying but he can’t fucking help it, can’t break away from Bucky’s gaze as he jacks his cock slowly, watching it leak. Bucky curses once more and then he’s shuffling off the bed, shucking his shorts and shoes, and is gloriously naked within half of a minute. “Gonna take my time opening you up, sweetheart, my mouth and my fingers, be sweet on you before I fuck that little cunt stupid, stuff it full’a this cock,” Bucky informs him, voice barely registering with Steve, his brain going fuzzy at Bucky’s words.

Bucky is mid-crawl on the bed, looking like a predator, when he brings his foot up and presses it in Bucky’s sculpted shoulder, halting him. Even though he’s literally begged for Bucky to fuck him open in every way, he wants to drag this experience the fuck out, wants it to be one that Bucky remembers forever. He doesn’t break eye contact from Bucky, Bucky doesn’t question his movement, and he watches the brunette as he whispers hotly, “ _Work for it_ ,” relishing and basking in the sounds of Bucky’s breath hitching. Just like Steve has a soft spot for Bucky calling him “ _sugar”_ and his other-wordly strength, Bucky has a soft spot for little Steve Rogers ordering him around and being bossy from time to time.

Bucky’s mouth is on the inside of his knee in a heartbeat, kissing and nibbling, massaging and cradling the delicate bones around his ankle, laying Steve’s leg down onto the bed sweetly before gliding his lips up his shin. Steve sighs when he feels Bucky lay down and lick at the inside of his knee, pressing his lips against sensitive skin, turning to the other leg and sucking gently on the inside of that thigh. The only flaw in this _work for it_ plan is that Steve is thrumming with so much electricity and adoration and desire for Bucky that he won’t need to work for damn near anything, especially if he keeps referring back to his list of things that make Steve hot.

Bucky loves slow and hard, has always thrown his all into having sex with Steve, and he is reminded of that again by how overwhelming it is to feel Bucky’s hands and lips across his entire body, how breathless it makes him. He drops his head back between his shoulders, arms holding him half-up shaky, when he feels Bucky’s hot breath run across the crease of his hip, the waistband of his briefs.

“Know just how to warm you up, get you ready for me. Know exactly what you like, honey, know how much you love feelin’ my tongue in that sweet little hole, know you love my fingers draggin’ along that sweet spot inside ya.” Bucky’s words are a breath of a thing, scattered across his sensitive skin as he moves, and Steve can’t help but drop back onto the bed with a moan.

“ _There ya go,_ yeah. Know you like squeezin’ those little thighs around my head, restin’ ‘em on my shoulders, know you love when I’m sweet to this little cunt, sugar. You gonna let me do that?” Bucky’s fingers have found their way up Steve’s chest, under his sweatshirt, and he cries out softly when Bucky’s calloused fingers squeeze and pluck at his nipples. He can feel Bucky’s hot breath on his cock now, mouthing at the fabric of his briefs, and barely recognizes his own voice when he says back, “You gonna ask me nicely?”

Bucky huffs, pinching his nipples again, and Steve raises his head in time to watch Bucky’s lips wrap around the tip of his erection sneaking past his waistband. Steve barely has time to moan before he feels Bucky’s other hand reach down to press and rub at the delicate skin of his perineum through his underwear. _Fuck_ , Bucky’s mouth is heaven, laving and sucking and slurping at the crown, sloppy and perfect. When Bucky’s hand massaging his taint trails back to push perfectly at his little hole he _shouts_.

“Steve? Let me open your tight little cunt with my mouth and fingers so you can take my fat fuckin’ cock like you were made to do? Please, sugar?”

And Steve has died and gone to _heaven_.

He’s nodding his head frantically into the pillow it has fallen into, moaning high and pitiful, whining, “Oh please, Buck, _please_ I’m dyin’ here,” as if he didn’t just make Bucky waste more time by begging and working for it. Bucky chuckles into his belly, warm puffs of air tickling him, and tears his briefs down his legs in one sweep of a movement. There isn’t even what feels like a second before Bucky’s hot wet mouth is engulfing his cock fully, straight to the root like a fuckin’ champ, has Steve damn near squealing under his hold. His head spins, Bucky’s tongue slides and flicks, his cheeks hollow out, and then he’s popping off with a long suck. He moans low, arguably a purr, and smacks Steve’s fucking cock right up against his cheek, breathing, “Missed this big fuckin’ cock too, baby.”

Steve struggles to keep up, struggles to maintain what little composure he still has, and he moans when he feels Bucky’s wide palms pushing his thighs apart forcefully, settling between them like he belongs there. Steve feels like he is high, things slow and soft around the edges, so sensitive, and Bucky is humming softly at the sight of the most intimate part of Steve’s body. He grabs onto and pushes Steve’s thighs back against his chest lewdly and _oh_ Steve forgot how much he loved being a little slut for Bucky.

“ _God damnit_ , Steve look at you, look at this pretty little cunt, baby,” Bucky purrs, pressing wet kisses directly over his hole and _fuck_ , just a messy kiss feels good—he’s a goner. Bucky’s hands run up the back of his thighs, pushing, and looks up as he murmurs, “Hold yourself open for me, Stevie baby, there ya go, spread yourself wide, lemme see.”

Bucky Barnes is not shy about being an ass man, unabashed in his eagerness to eat ass and rim. Steve’s never come across anyone with even half the enthusiasm Bucky has about getting his face between a good pair of cheeks. The first time he spread Steve’s ass wide and saw that Steve was the kind of guy to wax his bits he about spilt his load in the sheets. “ _Fuck, baby looks as smooth as a goddamn pussy, oh fuck,”_ he had groaned into his kisses on Steve’s ass, gasping and running his tongue broadly over his little hole. Steve had thought the enthusiasm to be between Steve’s legs in such an intimate way would falter over time but he had been wrong; Bucky loves it just as much now, if not more than he had before.

With a hungry moan Bucky is planting his hands on either side of Steve ass, holding him open, and diving in with Steve’s favorite—broad circles with the flat of his tongue. It feels so good, _better than good_ , and Steve can’t help the small moans that leave his mouth as he holds the back of his knees with the crook of his elbows, open and back for the other man. Bucky’s tongue is the perfect mix of gentle but forceful, knowing when and where to push and where to be soft and smooth. Bucky loves to use his lips, make them wet and slippery, slides him around his tongue, kissing and sucking at his rim. It leaves Steve breathless, his moans high and breathy, running his lithe fingers through brown silky hair, and he finds himself tugging at the locks, pumping his hips up.

“ _Bucky,_ oh god, Buck feels so good, your mouth feels so good,” he whimpers, unable to tear his eyes away from Bucky’s working mouth, and he moans deep and dirty when Bucky looks up at him and—

 _God_ , Bucky points his tongue and begins to fuck him with it, pulling back to flutter his tongue around the entirety of his hole and it’s too much, _it’s just too much_. Bucky’s moaning into his ass at the sight of Steve crumbling under his ministrations and Steve can feel the vibrations of his noises on his sensitive skin of his taint and he sobs when Bucky pulls back to say, “So sensitive, sugar, so sweet, this little cunt could come from this alone couldn’t it?” There’s no need for Steve to answer verbally, not when he’s gasping like a fish out of water, nodding his head and reaching for the lube under the pillow next to his head.

When Bucky sees the container in his hand he groans approvingly, kisses open-mouthed at his cunt a few more messy times before grabbing it. Steve feels like his entire body is vibrating, like he’s trying to think and see and move through molasses but pulsing with hectic energy. He needs Bucky to fuck him, needs him to finger-fuck him, needs to come on Bucky’s cock, needs it all, needs to—

Mid-thought, one of Bucky’s large fingers slides home with the most pleasing of burns and stretches that it makes Steve stop breathing altogether. He feels Bucky kiss and drop kitten licks around his finger and the first choking breath he sucks in is a moan that racks his entire body. His hips move on their own accord, softly rolling and pressing down, and he can’t help but clench down on Bucky’s finger.

“ _Yeah, baby_ you need it bad, don’t you? Need me to fill up this hungry cunt up, give it what it needs?” Bucky asks in a low hungry voice, sinking his finger in and out of Steve as he speaks and he can’t breathe, can’t do anything but hold himself open and loll his head back and forth on the pillow. He finds his voice enough to cry, “Fuck, _yeah please_ , please Bucky, want you to fill it up, f-fuck it, please, no one does it like you, need you…” Bucky doesn’t even ease hm into it, doesn’t even give him a warning, and he’s sliding a second digit in alongside the first with a filthy wet noise to match the filthy dark moan he let’s out into the skin of Steve’s taint.

Steve can feel how wet he is, a combination of lube and Bucky’s spit, and it makes him feel dirty and incredible, makes his cheeks flush at the noises Bucky’s fingers make as they slip and slide in and out of his little hole. He smiles softly into the low groan he lets out through his teeth, gluttonous and pleased, feeling so full and loving every second of it, it being Bucky making it _that_ much more pleasurable. He’s as relaxed as he can be folded in half and open, feels like his body is melting into the mattress, and when Bucky’s thick fingers curl and lightly stroke his prostate he feels tears spring to his eyes.

“ _Ohh_ , that it, honey? That the sweet spot?” Bucky coos and all Steve can do is cry out a weak, “ _Buck…_ ” in response and the purr the other man lets out, his fingertips rubbing across it once more, makes Steve see _stars_.

“Another, another, _please_ god, another,” he begs, voice high and almost undetectable, fingers slipping on the perspiration collecting behind his knees and under his digits. Bucky’s response is to spread the fingers in his ass, scissoring them, spreading Steve open and slipping his tongue between them, closing his lips around his rim and _sucking_ and _fucking hell_ that makes Steve sob. But then he’s slipping a third finger pushing in with the other two and it leaves Steve a rambling sobbing mess, a tear or two streaming down his face.

“ _Bucky_ , fuck me, please I…I’m gonna come, gonna come, feels _too good_ , missed this, missed you, fucking hell please fuck me, Buck, fuck this little cunt...”

Bucky’s fingers don’t leave his body ( _thank fuck_ ) as he crawls up Steve’s form, lips finding his collarbone and his neck and his chin, and he’s hungry, so hungry, Steve can tell, he knows what’s going to happen. Steve has no idea how Bucky keeps moving his fingers while his lips press and suck on his neck, his other hand coming up to cup the back of said neck but it makes Steve dizzy with pleasure. Bucky doesn’t even try to kiss him, just licks into his panting mouth, grips his neck, and whispers, “Want you to come, come on, baby it’s been too long since I’ve seen it, can’t wait any more…”

 _Oh fuck_. Steve can’t wait either, the sudden tightening in his gut at Bucky’s big body pressing into his, his fingers pumping gracefully and purposefully into his ass, his lips kissing at his slack mouth—it all makes his orgasm rush forth. And then the hand of the back of his neck slips forward and there are two fingers pushing into his mouth and Steve is moaning around them, sucking on them, sobbing around them and Bucky’s fingers pump in his ass _just a tad_ harder and Bucky’s kissing at the corner of his mouth where his fingers press in and—

“ _Come on, give it to me. Come from just my fingers in this tight little ass, sugar.”_

Steve’s coming and coming harder than he has in his entire life, cock spurting and drooling on its own between their bodies and he doesn’t know if Bucky’s or his own noises are louder, more effected. His moans are low and long, maybe even moreso because of the fingers in his mouth and his opening contracts and quivers around the ones in his ass and _fuck_ he forgot how incredible Bucky can make him feel. His eyes are rolling back in his head when the fingers in his mouth leave and _sweet Christ_ they’re wrapping around his drooling cock, pumping around his leaking cock, prolonging his orgasm even more.

“So fuckin’ beautiful, Stevie baby, love watching you come, _holy shit_ , look at ya’ losin’ your fuckin’ mind, honey, _oh god._ ”

The last tremors of his orgasm are shattering, shake down his spine and make his legs quiver and _how is Bucky pumping his hand on his cock while the other one fucks his ass_? He briefly figured that the orgasm would satiate him, leave him boneless and pleased, and while he most definitely feels boneless, he’s only hungrier now. The reminder of how special Bucky is, how incredible of a lover he is, makes him want more and more, makes him frantic.

“Fuck me, Bucky, _please_ , now now,” Steve begs in a rushed breath through his gasps, his legs falling down to the bed around Bucky like deadweight. Steve feels incredibly disoriented, feeling and carrying out quick movements, his mind frantic but also syrupy and slow, unable to bring the two together as he writhes and moves on the bed. He hasn’t even softened yet, know that’s partially to blame on Bucky touching him through his orgasm, but he barely feels like he’s come at all, desire hot in his belly.

Bucky’s breaths are small noises and they land all over Steve’s face and neck, kissing at his lips as he mumbles, “Yeah, baby of course, of course you need more, so greedy, I gotch’ya,” and then he’s rolling Steve onto his stomach gently. Steve’s mind can catch up to this, knows this well, and he’s tilting his ass up and spreading his legs, arms tucked under his wisp of a chest, and when he hears Bucky’s rumble of approval, he sighs out a soft moan.

“So pretty, sugar, look at you. Haven’t been properly fucked since our last time, have you? Yeah, can’t find anyone to give you what you need like I can, can you, baby?” Bucky’s voice is low and heavy and hits Steve in the gut because he’s right, _he’s so right_ , Steve can’t find anyone who knows him and his body like Bucky does; he’s so good to Steve. He hears the rip of foil and the _squelch_ of lube and then Bucky’s there pressing the thick head of his cock against his rim and even with prep Bucky’s so _big_ and heavy in his cunt that it has Steve crying out into the sheets beneath his mouth.

Bucky takes his time sliding in, grabs Steve by the back of the neck hard, pressing him into the mattress even more, and it makes Steve feel like a lowly animal and he _loves it._ Curses fall from Bucky’s mouth, more filth, and he feels a hand do what it can to spread Steve wide, knowing Bucky loves to watch himself fuck into Steve’s body. When Bucky bottoms out it’s with a low groan, pleased and uninhibited, Steve knows that the other man will give him time to adjust to the welcomed intrusion, and he does.

The hand on the back of his neck leaves, both of Bucky’s hands resting on either side of Steve’s head, and then the only point of contact between the two of them is Bucky’s cock in his ass and that makes the feeling even more intense. It has him rolling back onto it, pressing his bottom into Bucky’s hips and slower stomach, relishing in the stretch and heaviness and feel of the other man. Steve feels debased and a little humiliated but it’s incredible and it makes Steve let out small grunts and arch into the kisses that Bucky lays on the back of his neck, his purrs and coos adding to the feeling of being well and truly fucked.

“ _Yeah, honey_ , you miss this? You miss feelin’ me stuff you full? _Me too,_ baby, me too. There ya go, take it, take what you want,” and Steve hasn’t even noticed that he’s fucking back onto Bucky’s cock, moving past the point of adjustment and moving right to where he wants to be. The position that his body is in makes it difficult to thrust back into Bucky but it makes him work harder and he likes the feeling, especially when one particular hard thrust grazes against his sweet spot. It makes him shout, makes him cry, “ _Buck, Bucky please_ ,” and then there are teeth digging into the back of his neck and he swears he blacks out for a few seconds.

He doesn’t even give Steve a verbal response, just meets his thrusts back with his own pointed ones, and within a few rolls of his hips Bucky’s taking care of him, fucking him properly, and Steve can just lay there and take it. He feels like he’s being bred, being fucked with a purpose, and it makes him whine high in his nose at the thought, wishing that Bucky didn’t have to wear a condom so he could be dripping with his come once they finally finished. Bucky fucks with purpose and with every ounce of his attention, stamina unlike anyone he’s ever met, and when he leans down, presses his body into Steve’s, he can’t help but shout at the overwhelming and eroticism of being entirely surrounded while being fucked.

“So good, baby, feels so good to have you wrapped all around me, grippin’ me with that tight little ass, _fuck_ ,” Bucky whispers as his arm comes around to _perfectly_ wrap around Steve’s neck, his throat pressing into the crook of Bucky’s elbow. It makes Steve’s next few breaths leave his body as punched-out groans, every noise at this point sounding distressed and wild, body bouncing with the force of Bucky’s movements, each press of his cock kissing up against his prostate. There’s a ~~large~~ small part of Steve’s brain that loves being used for someone else’s pleasure, that loves to serve, that wants to tell Bucky to come, to beg him to, wants to be so good for Bucky, and Steve begins to believe in supernatural powers when the larger man grinds his hips in _deep_ as he whispers, “Think you can ride me, sugar? Get on top and be in charge for a little?” There’s nothing more that Steve wants.

Steve attempts to swallow down his upset noise as Bucky pulls out and he barely has time to situate himself before Steve is clambering into his lap, pushing him back against the headboard with more force than necessary. The chuckle on his lips dies into a loud moan when Steve reaches back to guide him inside of his body once more, Steve leaning forward and melding his noises with Bucky’s.

“So good, Buck, so good sogoodsogood so _fucking good_ ,” Steve rambles, voice hot and low as he settles and grinds, hands grappling at Bucky’s neck and face and hair, knees and hips clenching around his beefy waist, unabashedly bouncing on top of the larger man. Steve can only imagine what he looks like, how many people would pay to see his twink self fuck himself on Bucky’s fat cock, and it makes his gut quiver, his insides quake. Bucky’s arm wraps itself around Steve’s tiny waist, other hand reaching up to keep his face close, both for kisses and for whispers.

“Look at you, sugar, _god damnit_ , fuck me, there ya go, so good, such a good boy…”

Steve knows Bucky is getting closer when he starts to ramble in an unorganized and hectic manner, unable to stop his pretty mouth from spewing his thoughts. Steve rolls his hips, grinds down into Bucky, sobbing into Bucky’s moist lips when it makes his cock press almost painfully into his sweet spot. His own cock drools and dribbles, ready to come again, and Steve’s thighs burn but he’ll be damned if he stops now, doesn’t work even harder for it. With Bucky’s arm wrapped around his waist it makes movement more difficult but it makes what movement there is enormously yummy, his own cock rubbing against the skin of Bucky’s stomach.

“ _Jeeesus,_ no one can fuck me like you, Buck, you’re… _god_ you’re everything, you—”

“G-go to dinner with me.”

Everything stops. His heart, his pulse, his movements—everything stops at Bucky’s words.

“Wh…what?” Bucky thrusts his hips up a few times, makes Steve gasp, pulls the arm around his waist in even tighter.

“Date me. Lemme take you out, show you off, Steve. M’tired of not havin’ you all to myself, of ignoring what I really want. Go to dinner with me.”

Steve’s eyes flicker between Bucky’s own and his lips, back and forth until he can’t tear them away from those stormy eyes that look right back at him. He can’t believe what he’s hearing, the complete opposite of what he had thought all along, but Bucky’s serious, so serious, and the only giveaway he has is the hesitancy in Bucky’s tone, of putting himself out there in such a vulnerable way. Steve’s mind races a million miles an hour, his heart is in his throat, and what bubbles up in response is a sharp giggle that startles the both of them. He leans forward and kisses Bucky’s lips, sweet and soft, presses kisses into his cheek and his jaw, and when his teeth and tongue find Bucky’s ear he picks up where he left off, lifts his hips an starts a slow pace, a slow grind.

“You’re tellin’ me you…you think it’s a good time to ask me to dinner when you’re balls-deep inside’a me?” Bucky huffs out a shaky exhale, a cross between a moan and a laugh.

“Yeah, _great_ time.”

“You need to work on your technique, Barnes,” he whispers hotly, picking up the pace of his hips a little more, and Bucky’s grasping at Steve’s chin, murmuring back, “I think my technique is _just fine_ , sugar,” as he pumps his hip up in time with Steve’s downward movements. Their lips meet in a messy kiss, more tongue than anything and Steve takes his time to suck Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth, their match movements making Steve’s spine tingle, his gut twist.

“I’wanna come, Buck, please. Please make me come,” he whimpers and the look of determination and fondness that spreads across Bucky’s features makes his shiver pleasantly. Bucky cups the side of his face with such reverence it makes him question their entire relationship and how he could have been so blind.

“A’course, baby, come on, anything you want,” and his hips pump up with a harder kick behind them, a little more _oomph_ that makes Steve whine into the skin of Bucky’s cheek. His own movements grow a little hectic, a little frazzled, overcome with emotion alongside his arousal. He tries his best to match Bucky’s movements, what with the tight arm around his waist and the burn in his muscles, but he feels it, feels that familiar build in his core.

“ _Bucky…_ ”

“Yeah, baby, close, m’close. Want me to touch you?” Steve pulls his head back to nod his head with enthusiasm, forehead coming to rest on Bucky’s own. This one feels different, this build-up, this impending orgasm. Steve thinks it’s the closest he’s come to ever making love, his adoration and emotion bubbling up and coming out through his movements and noises. They’ve never shared this kind of connection before, like Bucky’s words broke down a barrier between them, and it’s quite frankly overwhelming.

When he feels Bucky’s calloused and talented hand curl around his angry cock that’s all it takes. This orgasm is startling, a shock to his system, tearing through his body, making him tear up as his hips grind down in a delicious pleasurable burn, his face falling into the crook of the other man’s neck with a sob. Bucky’s turning his head into the side of Steve’s face, his hips pumping up at an alarming rate, skin smacking skin being all Steve can hear and feel. Bucky holds his thrashing frame to his own, being used to how physical of orgasms Steve has, and when he bites down onto the side of Bucky’s neck, clenches his already trembling cunt, and rasps out a low, “ _Give it to me_ ,” Bucky is groaning loud and low at the command.

Steve is letting out soft sweet noises without even knowing it, hands running up and down Bucky’s straining neck and he moves his body up into Steve’s, holding him where he wants him, easily so, hands gripping his ass tightly, with a “ _Fuck, Stevie baby, god_ …” Steve plants kisses up and down Bucky’s shoulder, his neck, his cheek, relishing in the noises and movements of Bucky’s orgasm, watching him through half-lidded eyes, orgasm-riddled brain unable to comprehend just how beautiful Bucky Barnes is when he comes.

An easy feeling settles over the two of them. Neither man makes any indication of moving, completely content with staying right where they are, wrapped up in one another. Their breaths even out, fingers and hands petting different pieces of the other’s heated body, cooing noises formulating from breathy sighs. It’s nice, more than nice, and Steve is reminded of the first morning he realized he wanted more from Bucky, didn’t want to just fuck around anymore, and how he can have that now, how it’s more of a possibility than ever before. He kisses at the hinge of Bucky’s jaw and whispers, “Take me to dinner, Buck. Date me. No more hidin’,” to which Bucky responds with a kiss and a whisper of, “Of course, sugar. Nothing would mean more to me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? Eh?? Let me know what you think! I love your comments and kudos and love and requests and kindly-worded critiques! <3 <3 <3


End file.
